


A Father's Insecurity

by AgehaYume



Series: AkaKuro Family [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi feels insecure that he can't be a good father towards his son. He felt that he's not capable of loving his son, he who doesn't get any father's love in his childhood. But his lovely husband teach him otherwise. Hints of mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Insecurity

Akashi stared at the baby in the crib in front of him. He sighed and slowly carass his son's cheeks. His, no, Tetsuya and his baby, Kaoru, was just born few months ago. And during these months, they've already fallen in love with this bundle of joy.

Kaoru's just so cute and Akashi couldn't ask for something better. Hearing his son cry for the first time right after he's born, the feeling of happiness was unexplainable. Just one glance of Kaoru, Akashi knows that his life won't be the same anymore. He felt really happy staying with his family; with a loving husband and adorable son waiting for him when he comes home.

Even though everything's perfect, Akashi is really troubled with a problem. He's insecure if he can be a good parent to Kaoru. He felt that he doesn't deserve him, that there's someone better than him out there who can take care of Kaoru better. He himself never had a father's love, so just how can he love his own son?

Akashi tried to research on how to become a better father, but with his his hectic schedule as the CEO of the Akashi company, he rarely gets to spend time with Kaoru. That just makes him feel even more insecure.

It's funny how Akashi can handle everything just fine but dealing with babies are just no good for him. Guess emperors have flaws as well.

Akashi looked down when Kaoru cried. He picked him up, patting his back and bouncing him up and down while trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Are you hungry Kaoru? Or is it that you need a new diaper?" Akashi gently touched Kaoru's butt, feeling if there's anyting in there. There's none, so Akashi figured that Kaoru must be hungry since it is 3 p.m.

Placing Kaoru back in his crib, he walked downstairs and proceed to get the formula. After the formula was successfully poured in the bottle with the right temperature, Akashi walked up and tried to feed Kaoru but Kaoru avoid the bottle and refused to open to mouth no matter what Akashi do.

"Just what's wrong, Kaoru?" At times like this, Akashi felt really helpless and he just doesn't understand babies as well as Kuroko. This just adds on to his insecurity.

When Akashi accidentally touched Kaoru's forehead, he opened his eyes wide in shock. How can he not noticed that his son had a fever? Akashi immediately rushed to the hospital and contact Kuroko afterwards.

Akashi paced around the room, walking back and forth, worried of his baby boy. If something serious happened to Kaoru, it's all his fault. Just how worthless of a father he can be?

"Sei-kun!" After hearing his name, Akashi looked up to see Kuroko running up to him. "How's Kaoru?"

And at this moment, the door opened and the doctor came out. The couple immediately crowded around him, demanding for answers. "He's fine, tomorrow he should be healthy again."

Akashi and Kuroko sighed in relief and went in to see Kaoru. Akashi looked at his son and felt that Kuroko deserves to know the truth.

"Tetsuya, Kaoru had a fever because of me."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked in disbelief.

"If only I noticed earlier, things wouldn't be so serious. It's my fault, I'm such a useless father."

"Sei, it's not your fault Kaoru had a fever. And don't call yourself useless, you're far from that. I know your strengths, it's just that taking care of babies aren't one of them. It takes time to be good at this, every parent learn from the beginning and I'm in the same position as you. That's why don't ever call yourself useless, okay?" Kuroko grabbed his hand and looked in Akashi's eyes.

"Yeah, thank you, Tetsuya." And he smiled in return.


End file.
